battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Plasma Tank/@comment-98.223.53.2-20140710020155
I love how the intro states that the offense is too low to take on infantry, and the crit rate against vehicles is only 10%. The raw damage it deals on its own is higher than a mega tank, in addition to it hitting the wooe column, with HIGHER starting offense than other tanks (and in some cases the plasma tank's starting offense is higher than other tanks' R6 offense, it isn't reliant on crit rates to do decent damage (see Meerkat for an example of that). This is a tank, not a sniper on wheels. In addition, it starts off with 125 more health/armor than the mega tank (and all other tanks with the standard set of tank damage reductions), and has resistances to cold (hp and armor), fire (hp only) and explosive (hp and armor) damage, while boasting superior piercing reductions, with it's only "weakness" (relatively speaking) is to crushing, where it only has 50% armor resistance (compared to 25%), and 80% hp resistance (compared to 50%), but crushing attacks tend to be rare and lack armor piercing (except for the melee arm/frag), and the resistances to the traditional tank-slaying explosive type, as well as immunities to freezing (very useful) and the flammable effect more than make up for this comparative shortcoming. Overall, the plasma tank excels within it's unit class due to its high health, good damage reductions, high damage attacks with good ranges (the second one lacks that limiting minimum range of 2 that afflicts the mega's rocket attack, and the lack of range on the first is offset by the fact that tanks get -10 offense at range 3, which generally nullifies their usefulness), comparatively high offenses, and it even comes with a definitive BS attack (the fissure is great as an opening attack for a new wave, though it does lack in other situations). It is clearly the successor to the mega tank, but is by no means an overpowered unit, as it lacks a definitive anti-infantry attack such as a machine gun (although it's second attack can function as one), and it remains weak to units with anti-vehicle crushing attacks, such as the mech trooper, melee frag, and demolisher. It's other great downfall is it's very high SP requirements, but the starting potential of this unit means that even at R1 it is highly effective with the right supporting cast. The intro to this article should be amended to take into account the plasma tank's role as a frontline shield and high-damage anti-vehicular attacks, and not as some sort of anti-infantry or vehicle-one-shotter. It's fills it's predetermined role as a tank extremely well, and players need too stop looking at every unit as trying to be perfect in every way, and instead look at each unit as part of an army in which each unit class has a specific role to fulfill as part of a perfect-in-every-way war machine. People need to stop clamoring for strong units to be nerfed and stop searching for the counter to everything. Instead figure out how to counter each powerful unit specifically, and learn how to maximize the potential of each unit type. There is no perfect unit to use, only a perfect army. Just my two cents. Oh, and yes, it's well worth the nanos.